Pasillos
by onlysayuri
Summary: Sayuri pasaba por los pasillos de akatsuki, el sol se habia ocultadoy se dirigia a su habitacion pero un suceso la dentendra


Ya habian pasado justamente 10 dias después de que oficialmente Sayuri se convirtiera en miembro de Akatsuki, Ahora viviría ahí rodeada de esos asesinos pero había algo de lo que ella no se había dado cuenta; Ella era exactamente igual a ellos, una asesina a sangre fría. Ahora ella recorría los pasillos de la temible organización con esa peculiar capa negra como la noche y las nubes color sangre, Era totalmente de noche pero se había entretenido planteando situaciones con su ahora compañero.

Despues de todo no había tenido tanta mala suerte para tener de compañero a Deidara, Tobi o aun peor a Mew, Su compañero era tranquilo y reservado a Sayuri le agradaba ese aspecto. Ahora tenia que caminar entre largos pasillos para llegar a su habitación y descanzar un momento, solamente deseaba eso en estos momentos. Caminaba lentamente sin producir mucho ruido para no despertar a los demás. Los pasillos de piedra eran característicamente frios y tristes. Sayuri caminaba con tranquilidad pensando, hasta que una puerta se abrió repentinamente haciendo que la pelirroja se sobresaltara completamente. Era su líder saliendo de una de las tantas puertas de la organización, Sayuri bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto y trato de pasar de lado como si nada hubiera pasado, no quería tener un percance con su líder simplemente evitarlo. Paso al lado de Pein como si nada hubiera pasado y él solo la veía con la mirada fijada en ella, bruscamente movio una de sus manos agarrando y apretando fuertemente el brazo de Sayuri, haciendo que de nuevo ella se sobresaltara y bajara aun mas la cabeza. El pelirrojo apretó fuertemente el brazo haciendo que ella se volteara enfrente a el, pero no logro que ella lo mirara estaba con la cabeza abajo. Pein solto el brazo de la pelirroja, Sayuri respiro aliviada pensó que todo eso había terminado y ahora podría redirigirse hacia su habitación, pero no había acabado estaba empezando. El pelinaranja bruscamente toma el cuello de Sayuri y lo empuja hacia una de las paredes, haciendo que Sayuri se estreyara con la pared y provocara un estruendoso ruido. Sayuri yacia tendida en el suelo recargada en la pared con ambos ojos cerados la ojiazulada alcanzaba a oir los pausados pasos de Pein dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia ella. Azechando a su presa, Pein agarro nuevamente el cuello de Sayuri y lo apretó fuertemente jalándolo hacia arriba para que Sayuri se levantara, ella movio el cuerpo deacuerdo ala presión que el le ejercía en su cuello, parándose por completo y tomando con ambas manos su cuello tratando de no ahogarse por la presión que Pein ejercía en esté; Pein solto bruscamente el cuello de Sayuri, dejando solamente a las manos de Sayuri tomandose el cuello y sobándolo lentamente, Pein miraba directamente con su rinnengan posado en ella; Rapidamente sin ningún aviso tomo ambas muñecas de Sayuri y las apretó fuertemente y las alzo estirándo sus brazos completamente después sostuvo ambos brazos de la pelirroja con una sola mano y dejando caer su otra mano en la cintura de Sayuri; Lentamente acerco su cara a la de la pelirroja disfrutando la expresión de sorpresa de la pelirroja, una vez que se ha acercado lo suficiente redirige el rumbo de la carmesí boca de la pelirroja hacia uno de sus costados, mientras comienza a rozar la espalda atravez de el kimono negro liso que ella portaba; Pein acerco su cara hacia la sensible oreja de la chica y acerco sus labios y mordió sadicamente su oreja, después lamio el contorno de la oreja de la chica haciendo que esta se encogiera

-Lider-sama deténgase por favor-suplicaba la pelirroja al sentir el contacto de la lengua de pein con su oreja.

-Me habían dicho que este era tu punto débil-dijo Pein mientras seguía lamiendo la oreja y dando suaves mordiscos en su oreja

-Lider-sama-la pelirroja decía entre jadeos, mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y se mordía el labio para no hacer sonar un estrenduoso gemido de placer, asi era sus orejas eran su punto débil en todos los sentidos, Pein comenzó a notar gotas de sangre callendo de la boca de la chica, a causa de morder fuertemente sus labios, Pein dejo de lamer la oreja de la chica y movio su única mano suelta hacia la espalda de la chica a la altura de el cuello y comenzó a bajar por la parte de la espinilla, haciendo que Sayuri se arqueara a el contacto de la mano en contra de su espada, el pelinaranja comenzó rozando sensualmente los labios de la chica y haciendo que ella abriera totalmente su boca, dejando introducir su lengua y explorar la boca de la pelirroja. Sayuri solo se quedaba quieta observando su impotencia respecto hacia lo que Pein le estaba haciendo, nunca había sido ella la victima, la presa. Ella no se podía perdonar eso y estaba planeando algo para cambiar los papeles. Sayuri dejo de quedarse quieta y comenzó a responderle el beso a Pein, haciendo que una feroz batalla entre ambos dentro de la boca de Sayuri se desarrollara para ver quien mandaba a quien, Pronto Sayuri movio ligeramente su pierna rozando las piernas de Pein y haciendo que el flanqueara un poco la batalla, por lo que Sayuri pronto hizo retroceder a Pein y logro safarse de aquel beso, Sayuri movio su cabeza hacia el cuello de el y comenzó a besarlo y darle mordiscos llenos de pasión y lujuria. Era mas que obvio Sayuri sabia perfectamente lo que hacia, y Pein caia en todas su trampas, era una mujer de armas tomar y pronto Pein podría descubrir lo manipuladora que una mujer podría llegar a ser. Sayuri seguía con los mordiscos en el cuello de el mientras movia su pierna rozando a Pein de una manera llena de deseo y pasión. Pein comenzó a sentir que el perdia el control de la situación y empezaba a relajar el brazo que sostenía ambos brazos de la pelirroja, y de un momento a otro los solto, tomando con una acción de desenfreno el Kimono de Sayuri y razgandolo, y con su otra mano abrió rápidamente una de las puertas de el pasillo; Para suerte de Pein esa puerta era la de su oficina. Despues de dejar abierta la puerta movio a Sayuri cuidadosamente hacia adentro de la habitación sin romper aquellas caricias, Sayuri dezliso una de sus manos hacia el cuello de Pein mientras lamia la sangre que le había hecho brotar, y con la otra despojaba a el Akatsuki de su capa. Despues de unos minutos se encontraban ambos parados junto a el sillón de la habitación. Sayuri rápidamente tomo a Pein de la camiseta que llevaba y lo avento hacia el sillón, mientras ella se despojaba de el ya rasgado Kimono, dejando ver unas vendas que cubrían sus pechos y un pequeño short de color negro, los ojos de Pein se llenaron de lujuria al ver la actitud de la chica, mientras que la luz de la luna brillaba en los ojos de la pelirroja dándole un toque aun mas sensual que el que ella ya portaba, ahora Sayuri se sento en las piernas de él, mientras le quitaba la camiseta que el llevaba dejando ver su formado torso, Sayuri paso sensualmente su mano por todo el torso mientras Pein estaba tratando desenfrenamente de desamarrar las vendas que cubrían los bien formados pechos de la pelirroja, cuando por fin encontró la forma de hacerlo sintió que la mano de Sayuri se azotaba en contra de la suya, y arremetiéndola en contra de el sillón mientras que tomaba la otra mano que se posaba en su abdomen, ahora ella tenía el total control de la situación. Sayuri tomo una de las manos de Pein y la dezliso hasta sus propias caderas, y el sigio el recorrido hasta los muslos de la chica, haciendo que ella gimiera alto. y después Pein sigio acarisiando suavemente la espalda y muslos de la chica. Sayuri se detuvo a observar la situación y rápidamente se lanzo en contra de los labios de el chico y sintió el frio 

tacto con las perforaciones de el y a medida que el beso se hiba haciendo mas agresivo sentía su labio sangrar de el contacto, pero realmente no le importaba sigio besándolo mientras pasaba una mano por la espalda y la subia por su cuello y enredaba su dedos en el cabello de el y tomo la bandana que el portaba y la desamarro y la tiro a un lado de el sillón, donde ya descanzaba el kimono de ella, el se despego de los adictivos labios de la pelirroja y se dirigió hacia lo que la mantenía aun vestida y volvió a tratar de desatar sus vendas y jalo lentamente una de las vendas dejando al descubierto gran parte de los pechos de Sayuri. Comenzó a besar la parte descubierta con lujuria y sacando fuertes gemidos de la pelirroja quien enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de el Akatsuki. Sayuri movio su descubierta pierna y comenzó a rozar la entrepierna de el, este era el momento, ambos estaban disfrutando totalmente las caricias, pero Sayuri no quería llegar a nada. Asi que se dio un gran impulso y pateo la entrepierna de Pein, haciendo sonar un grito ahogado. Sayuri rápidamente se levanto y tomo la capa de el Akatsuki y se la puso rápidamente, mientras Pein seguía en el sillón inmóvil por el dolor, ella le había pegado con toda la fuerza que había logrado juntar, pero la exacta para no dejarlo sin desendencia, Sayuri se giro ya vestida con la capa de el y se acerco hacia el y lo beso apasionadamente y termino por morderlo y darse media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida de aquella habitación. Pein la veía con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, ya se había logrado sentar, y eso era lo que mas le agradaba de esa chica, tenia el coraje suficiente para encarar a su líder y tenia un coraje indomable, eso era lo quela hacia tan sensual a sus ojos, este seria uno de muchos intentos que tendría con ella, Sayuri debía de tener cuidado al pasearse por pasillos a altas horas de la noche.


End file.
